Before My Time
by ReneeHouck
Summary: An accident leads to strange results for a young woman in the year 2015. Being thrown back to the year 1893 can make anyone a bit feisty. Intended to be a BriscoxOC and rated M for what's yet to come. Not intended to follow the show COMPLETELY, of course. Please R and R!
1. Alice in No Man's Land'

**_Author's Note: It's been a while since I've done something like this, so please bare with me. Any constructive criticism would be nice_. **

* * *

Dirt.

That was the main smell that wafted up to the rounded, semi pixie like nose with the dented scar just at the tip curve. Every inch of of her, from full lips down to her boots was covered in a forest pattern, and head was covered just the same, save for the few tufts of bangs above her right brow. Green eyes narrowed and squinted against the wind as a gun lay secure across her lap, a bright orange vest the only stark contrast to the camouflage. She hadn't moved an inch in that tree stand for five hours or more. Her body was cramping up, and she was getting cold with the large gusts blowing her way. She, like many a hunter, was waiting for the big one. The buck that was wide across in rack, ten points or more with gorgeous tall tines, hell even drop tines would be nice. She waited ever so patiently for that large animal's body to appear from the brush so she could get a clear shot. Her heart was pounding against her rib cage and there was the coldest sweat on her palms…but it wasn't because she saw him. No.

Sadly, for Heather, her heart was pounding because she was afraid of heights.

The brunette hadn't moved for hours not only because she was still new to hunting, but because she wasn't used to a tree stand. She hated the idea of being out like this, and she was far more comfortable on the ground in the blind that had been set up for her initially. But damn if her uncle hadn't swung by to use it with his grandson. And who was she to deny him that? She'd tried to opt out of hunting that day altogether; the wind was getting worse as the day progressed, but it was to no avail. Once her father had someone in a hobby he was fond of…it was hard to get out of it.

The low volume of a Walkie Talkie crackled against her side and she let her gaze drop to the voice, which sounded like her dads.

"Think we'll call it a day." She very slowly pulled near freezing fingers from their mitten confines, reaching for the crackling device after flexing her fingers. "Wind's too much and I think we need to get some lunch."

She was about to push the button when her Uncle's mumbled response came on, something of an 'Okay'. She was more than happy honestly, but all it meant was that she'd have to climb down the makeshift ladder. She hated ladders, hated heights. Why did she even agree to the tree stand!?

She looked up, tugged down the mask from her face and gave a soft breath of clean fresh air. It made her wince though, the cold stinging her throat temporarily as she shifted about. It was chilly for early November; however, she had to remind herself that this was Ohio, and Mother Nature had a habit of pulling the rug out from under the Ohioan civilians...at least in regards to weather.

The safety was put on her gun, the strap of the weapon then tied to a rope that had been hooked to the stand so she could slowly lower it down to the ground until it rested safely upon the moss and leaves below. She was just about to move herself, when the crash of leaves made her tense and jerk her head up.

And there he was. Her throat tightened up as a doe bounced along, moving with that agile grace she admired them for, but her attention moved to the monster that moved along after her. It looked almost like he had branches on his head, rather than antlers, and she had to bite her lip to keep still…not that he would notice. She sat with baited breath till the crashing of their hoofs on the forest floor had died off leaving her to sigh and slump back against the tree.

If she would've waited just a little longer…the brunette glared off after the two, giving a little huff and shifted to toss her gloves down to the ground beneath her. Aggravation clouded her, a leg swinging as she twisted around for her wooden plank, only to recall that she was in a tree stand again. Tension laced her system once again as she carefully placed her foot, the muscles in her legs trembling with anxiety. It wasn't even a ladder. That was the worst part. 'Climbing sticks' were far worse, in her opinion, and she eased her other leg down, gripping with white knuckles onto the metal of her stand and then soon the little pegs themselves.

She never once counted on one of them breaking.

A yelp left her as her hands tightened, but the sweat on her fingers earned her grip to lessen, her other boot giving with its bulky toe.

The things people think of when they timber to the ground, is a strange thing. As she felt her back heading for the ground, she found her mind drifting to a time when she was twelve. A runner sled at her stomach, she was racing down a hill with no way of turning the device at all, the screams of her father to 'Bail out' were muffled by wind in her ears as she headed straight for the trees. She couldn't remember much after that..other than her dad asking if she could hear him once she'd been rolled over.

But much like now, she blacked out before she even hit the ground…at least she thought so.

* * *

Boots thudded lightly on the wooden porch in the front of the Sheriff's office, the woman placing her hands upon her hips, and her pale eyes squinting up at the bright sun before looking out at her small town. There was the doctor walking by, the dress bright against the sun and a nice contrast to the dark curls upon her head. Jenny smiled at her, and offered a nod and wave when she was given one. The two women across the way, tall broad shouldered sisters working at their metal, as blacksmiths should…it looked like maybe they were working on some shoes for a few horses. Probably the Bakers'…

The all women territory was paradise to her, and she took a deep breath, only for the peace to be disturbed by the dark skinned woman running as fast as she could.

"Casey, what's wrong?"

"Sheriff Jenny! Jus'- come quick!" The woman remarked, taking off running all over again.

The blonde woman narrowed her eyes at this very idea. She wouldn't even tell her what was wrong? At a low jog, she took off after the saloon's owner, soon seeing the reason for the urgency along the road from out of town. A body was lying there, sprawled and near mangled it seemed. Her legs worked faster when she noted the swell of a bust, and the shoulder length hair. It was a woman, for sure.

She halted beside the unconscious figure with a skid of her boots, crouching down and inspecting the pale skin, that contrasted with the dirty black shirt and dark pants. "Where'd she come from?" she questioned, sliding two fingers to the young woman's throat just below her jaw. She had a pulse at least, thank goodness, and that made Jenny breathe a sigh of relief.

"Dunno," Casey remarked, "Found here like this…" she looked up with a frown marring her features, brows furrowed. "She's got some strange clothes, Sheriff…lookit her boots…"

Jenny did look, the thick material of dark brown and black leather stained, odd strings lacing up the front of them. Looking them over with a squint, she noted the bottoms with what looked like small protrusions from the soul Not only that, but the toe was rounded, not square or pointed…

"She still needs help regardless." Jenny jerked her head towards town, "Get the Doctor and the Schwenke sisters. I won't have someone die just because they've got odd shoes. Not on my watch."

She watched as Casey went off into town, turning to the unconscious woman who stirred at the touch of a hand on her face.

"..Whuh.."

"Shh, you're alright," she said quietly, watching green eyes squint open against the sun that her hunched figure shielded a little. "What's your name?"

"..Heather," it mumbled out on a hushed breath, a wince coming to the round face. "Wher'm I?" the words slurred out as she slipped in and out, green eyes rolling back slowly.

"Well..." Jenny frowned a little and she merely shook her head, running fingers through the messy dark brown of the stranger's hair, frowning when she found wet and sticky. Sure enough, a bit of blood smeared the pads of her fingers when she pulled them back. "You're safe. That's all that matters," pale eyes twisted their focus to the sound of pounding footsteps, Katrina and Ilsa mumbling out and narrowing their eyes in concern at the new woman. "We're takin' her to my place. Did Casey get Quintano?"

A universal nod went through between the Schwenke siblinbs, the two of them hoisting the shot but somewhat hefty young woman into their arms, following after Jenny as they got the pale figure out of the heat.

* * *

Rosa Quintano wasn't far behind, and Jenny was thankful for her skills in medicine. Barely needing a stitch, they had the brunette resting in the guest room, and she seemed to be breathing easy. Jenny had to politely shoo Casey away despite the worries of the stranger. She was a woman, they had to assume she was looking for this place, hopefully. She wasn't armed either, which was odd for someone out here. And her shirt and her pants were odd for the material they were made from...

It was bad enough that they had those men arrive about a month ago with that god awful contraption, though there were two at least that seemed to make a return visit. They weren't too bad, the professor was enjoyed by Katrina and Ilsa, and that Bowler fella seemed to catch the eye of Casey after he'd saved her life. He didn't swing by all that often, unless he was after a bounty. The other ones though... She wasn't sure if she liked the idea of their little 'ghost town' being noticed more and more by the public. The thought had her eyes narrowed out the window from her seat by the bed, only until she caught a groan from her newest guest. Attention snapped off to her right, Jenny moved and gingerly scooted her seat closer to the bedside.

Once more, blue green eyes started to flutter and open, only to wince a little with a hiss. The woman who was calling herself 'Heather' let her head roll from one side and then the other, as her gaze seemed slightly out of focus. "What..?" her voice sounded dry, cracked even and she scrunched her face with a cough.

"Easy miss," Jenny remarked, picking up the cloth at the water bowl on the bedside stand. Wringing the rag out, she let it rest a moment on Heather's forehead. "Doc says you shouldn't move much. You've got quite the mark on the back of your head...you said your name was Heather, right?"

"Yeah," the brunette sputtered out from a cough, a deep clear breath taken soon after as her mind seemed to reign her back in. "...Where's my Dad?"

Jenny frowned a little at this, pulling the rag back and setting it back next to the bowl of water. "You were found alone..no man in sight around here." Maybe this girl's being here was an accident. How likely was it that they'd been ambushed by someone? That thought alone had the Sheriff tensing her shoulders, a new slew of questions dancing through her mind.

"Wha-?" The brunette squinted, shifting and squirming in attempts to sit up, but a firm hand from Jenny kept her at bay. The stranger seemed to be taking in her surroundings now, her face seeming to inspect the way that candles and open windows let sunlight in. How there wasn't much for the room honestly, given it was a guest's bed. Wooden bed posts, hand carved. "Where am I? What time is it..?"

The poor girl must've hit her head hard. Rosa had warned Jenny about the product of that, but she stood her ground, the blonde standing and folding her arms over her chest while tilting her head at the brunette who fixed her gaze at her face. "..It's noon," she replied calmly. "And in case you're wondering, it's the year 1893 too." She didn't think the woman could grow any paler, and yet it happened just the same.

"And you're in No Man's Land."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Well there you have it. The first chapter. Again, I wouldn't mind any sort of feedback. As a warning this will probably be a slow starter, so bear with me.**_


	2. Pinch me I'm dreaming

Heather's mind for the past four hours was nothing but a blur. She remembered being in the woods one moment and freezing, only to be blistering hot and blinded by light the next. She was sore all over; her back ached, and her head was throbbing. It was a wonder that she was capable of getting any sort of decent sleep throughout the time, and yet here she was finally in some blissful state of unconsciousness.

It wasn't until sunlight started to flitter in and sear its way through her eyelids that she finally stirred, a wince and a groan escaping her. The lead feeling made her struggle to lift her arm lifted up and unceremoniously drop it across her eyes. This in turn brought a hiss as the heaviness initiated the dull throb of her skull to grow worse again, a painful reminder of…

Of what? She honestly couldn't remember much. She remembered that she was supposed to be going hunting; however with this much light coming in she had a feeling she'd missed it. Why didn't her dad wake her? It wasn't like him to leave her to sleep in like this when he was looking forward to spending time with her, especially hunting. Her other hand stretched out along the sheets and felt around for the cool contrast of her iPod. Surely, she'd set an alarm right? Had she not turned the volume up so she could hear it? Wearily, she managed to peek out from under her arm, squinting out from the shadow it cast and eying the tan quilt pattern that rested across her form. This wasn't her bed. Now that she started to come to, the pillow wasn't really hers either. It was thick and not flattened down like her old ones on her queen size…

Boots on a creaking wooden floor caught her attention, and she looked up after moving the arm limply from over her face and off to the side once again. Her back cried out with a need to move and she grimaced in attempts to push herself up, just as she saw a blonde woman come peeking in the room.

The word '1893' filtered its way back upon looking at this stranger, and Heather found herself tensing while recent memories flooded her. In and out the whole time, she remembered seeing the woman hovering over her on more than one occasion. She'd been safe, she told her. She'd been alone when they'd found her. No Dad, no Uncle or cousin. No Man's land, she'd said.

And she told her that the year was 1893; not 2015.

"Try not to move much," Heather's panic was mildly snapped up by the blonde she had yet to hear a name from. Golden tresses were down, not tied back like before, and waves fell over her shoulders. A white button up blouse was lose, and the tan leather vest was unfastened as well. "Doctor Quintano said you probably shouldn't be on your feet for a couple days..." She slipped into the room, wooden floor creaking just a little under the weight as she moved to sit in a chair by the bed. "You gave a bit of a scare really, thought you quit on me yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Heather mumbled out. How long had she been asleep!?

"Well you came to for a little bit yesterday." She nodded, "Then you turned white as a sheet and dropped right back in bed." The blonde shook her head with a small chuckle, but then turned her attention back to her. "I'm Sheriff Jenny Taylor."

"Yeah…" the brunette's mind was swimming still, swallowing back the lump in her throat with the very fact this didn't seem to be much of a dream, and to hopefully try and calm her heart slamming in her chest from the mild panic of her situation. "Heather Young."

"You said that yesterday," Jenny nodded, getting to her feet quietly, "The Doc'll be by again later to check on you. Had a nasty cut on your head and needed a stitch or two. She said she'd check on 'em today since you were out." Blue eyes flicked over, "Where're you from, Miss Young?"

Heather had moved a hand gently to one of her eyes, managing to rub the sleep from them while the question hit her. Where was she from? _More like when…_ the comment sounded bitter in her mind, but she pushed it aside, taking a deep breath and releasing it. She could say 'Ohio,' but…was Ohio even a state at this point? History was one of her least favorite subjects in school… Her brows furrowed and a frown pulled to her lips, only to look over as the question was repeated. "I don't know," was the mumbled reply. "I don't remember much honestly..."

"You mentioned you were with your father," Jenny coaxed, her head tilting while her hands rested upon the belt that kept her pants secure on her waist. "D'you remember anything about that?"

"Not really," What all had she even said? Her mind was fuzzy, still scrambling for any straw of knowledge but found none. Good thing she really didn't feel all that great, and there was a good thing whoever knocked on the door was loud enough to be heard from, where she was guessing, the upstairs they were at.

"That'll be Quintano, I'm sure," Jenny moved to the door while buttoning up the tan vest over her white blouse. "You feelin' up for somethin' to eat? May be a good idea to get you back on your feet."

Heather merely shook her head as the other woman disappeared. Her knees slowly drew themselves up with a small hiss from the woman as she rested her arms upon them. She'd fallen. That's what she remembered now. She'd fallen from a tree stand and yet now she was in a year far beyond her time. What the hell even happened in 1893? Was there a significance to it? Her skull nearly cried out at the beating it was takin from within while she tried to muster up something she remembered.

 _1893 had the Chicago world's fair where the first American serial killer was at._ Her eyes narrowed briefly as she rubbed them. That wasn't worth anything to her, other than to not venture to Chicago, and if Illinois existed, then so did Ohio. She heard soft voices, an accent she couldn't place at first lifting up from the stairs while footsteps followed. Sure enough, another woman appeared, dark curly hair pulled back just partially to keep it from her face, the rest of it falling down around the her shoulders. Unlike the sheriff, she was wearing a dress, white blue in pattern. How were the layers not bothering her?

"Ah, someone's awake today!" The accent identifiable now, Heather chalked it up to Italian maybe. Surely that wasn't any other she was used to, and the 'a' sound in some of her words made her think, sadly, of a video game character or two.

"Miss Young, this is Doctor Rosa Quintano," Jenny nodded, as Rosa sat at the edge of the bedside, leaning forward and gently tipping Heather's head to look at the back of it. "Medicine woman."

"Nice to meet you," was mumbled out, feeling fingers in her hair and hissing at the sore spot that was pressed. "How bad was it?"

"Two stitches, nothing more," Rosa nodded and offered a smile, gingerly encouraging her to lay back against the pillows. "You will be fine if you stay and rest."

Jenny nodded, tilting her head lightly at the both of them. "Well, if you don't mind, Doctor, I've got a few things to do..thanks for checkin' on her," she nodded as Rosa stood and moved to the door again, a little glance sent back Heather's way. "I'll bring you somethin' to eat too. Regardless of whether your hungry, you should have somethin'…at least eat it that way you're not hungry if I have to step out."

* * *

Bed rest felt like an eternity, and each time she woke up, Heather thought she'd be back in her bed and the entire ordeal of hunting would be a nightmare. It took lying in that bed for her to realize that she was in fact back in the time she was in and that the whole accident happened. Logically, it didn't make sense at all to be thrown back in time due to a fall in the woods.

Two weeks into her stay at the Sheriff's abode, she was given fresh clothes that were tailored to fit after a bit of measuring. Cotton pants that were dark brown, a white blouse and a vest to match her pants..they were loose enough to be comfortable. There were other pairs she had as well, though mostly brown of everything. She kept her boots, despite any protests. She'd also been given a rundown, after much inquiry about her previous whereabouts, of the town and how it came to be called 'No Man's Land'.

After dressing and moving her way out of the Sheriff's house, which she'd called home a few days now, she peeked out to the female dominated streets and tilted her head. Not a man was in sight, and it was...nice. It made sense though why Jenny was considered the Sheriff, how Rosa was the town Doctor even. Heather ran a hand through her hair and hopped off the porch to the dirt road below. A part of her had always enjoyed the idea of the west, despite the lack of a few things she'd enjoyed back home. There weren't as many books, but she was able to enjoy sunlight again, rather than the brisk cold of November, and after talking with Jenny she surely wasn't in Ohio. Somewhere further West, which was something she'd always wanted to do.

Veering off to the left, she moved down the road, offering a wave to the two German women, who seemed friendly enough. They nodded, but that was about it for now. Fingers kept to the back of her head and she fought a wince at the faint bruising at the back of her head. It was going to be sore a couple of days more, surely. At least now though she was out of bed.

This place idly reminded her of a story she'd once read that involved more mythical beings. Vampires, Dragons, the Atlantis series she'd read was a romantic sort of thing, but this little town rebuilt from the ground up made her think of the Amazons that roamed in Atlantis. Though less hostile, these women worked hard…just as hard as any man, and they were more than capable of fending for themselves, and did so even without the need of many guns. In fact, she'd been a bit surprised by the 'no gun' policy, but in the end it didn't bother her much.

"I don't even have one," she remembered well how the comment had surprised Jenny and the Saloon owner, Casey. Apparently, this meant that she didn't know how to shoot one, to them, and with the older versions they had in comparison to what she was used to…it was probably true. Heather didn't know too much on the gun bit, being even new to hunting. This was leading to 'Gun lessons' in the evenings, with Sheriff Jenny; taking the weapon apart, putting it together and learning how the thing worked in regards to loading and unloading. She didn't have a job yet in the town, so she was a mere wanderer through her day while disputes were taken care of, the women normally kept to themselves. Honestly Heather was around to just…take things in. Sometimes it was odd, not seeing any men around, but surely there were those few that wandered in, despite the sign. Surely as women…they'd get lonely?

On the other hand… Heather lifted a hand up to rub the inside of her ear, fingertips lightly drifting over the ear piercings she kept hidden for the most part behind her hair, even though a few of the ladies knew. On the other hand, to not have men around from this time period? She knew that the majority of these women left their homes for reasons that they didn't wish to talk about. Most of them had skeletons in their closets…

"Heather!" The brunette turned at the sound of Jenny's voice behind her, a ways off actually. Squinting against the sun, she watched the blonde motion her closer, a rifle in hand and a pistol at her hip. "You're gonna shoot today."

Heather found her face lighting up a bit, a light smile on her face as she marched off towards her with an easy stride. While there was the faintest glimmer in the back of her head when she would lie awake at night, wondering if she would ever wake up back home. Other thoughts slipped through. Was she dead?

Well, if she was dead, landing in a women dominated area out in the old west where she always wanted to go? Sounded like she was on good terms with whatever higher powers there were after all…


	3. Is that you, Emmett Brown?

_**Author's Note: I apologize for the drastic errors in the first chapter. Welcome to typing while half asleep and not editing later. I hope to get better at that as the chapters continue. I also intend to space out my chapter updates since I have multiple done, but I don't want to post them all at once.**_

* * *

The crack of the gun echoed against her eardrums after the trigger was pulled. The rifle smacked back into her shoulder enough to make her wince, but to watch the bottle break into pieces from the successful shot filled her with satisfaction. Leaning back a little, Heather turned and grinned up widely to Jenny, who offered a little nod and smirk of approval.

"Next one."

Heather obliged, the gun cocked once more in her hands with a quick press of her thumb at the lever near the trigger. Her focus turned to the bottle that was resting a good two feet from the last one she'd shot. The barrel was swung to her target, both eyes open and in less than a minute, exhaling a breath, she fired again.

The glass shattered after the next crack sounded, green eyes flicking over to Jenny again while she arched a brow. "So…why're you teachin' me to use the gun when the town's got a no gun ordinance?"

"Safety precautions," Jenny replied with a small frown. "A little over a month ago, we had intruders,"

"Men?"

Jenny nodded, "They thought it was still a ghost town here. Three men that showed were fine by my standards, they helped us out after getting' help in return and then went on their way. The other five…" she shook her head. "Them boys were bad news, and I won't have someone unprepared for that." She looked down and clapped a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "No one's really bothered us since, but we can never be too prepared."

"Can't you do somethin' though?" Heather squinted against the sun while pulling the hat she'd been given back onto her head. "I mean, can't you just…y'know, put a perimeter or something up so no one bothers you?" The brunette frowned, reaching to scratch the back of her neck and fiddle with her hair, which was tied back for now in a small pony tail just above her neck.

"Most think we're a ghost town," The sheriff shrugged, "If it stays that way, then we won't have much trouble from anyone else, and most folks know to leave when they see the sign." With that, turned waving for the other to follow. "I think that's enough for today, let's head back and catch Casey for a drink," She glanced over her shoulder and smirked, "I don't know about you, but I'm getting thirsty." As Heather caught up, she looked towards the town, which they'd walked a little ways from so they could practice shoot without the risk of hurting anyone. "I'll drop the gun back off at the vault, and then swing by the saloon. Sound good?"

"Definitely," Heather nodded while her boots thudded against the dirt and rocks. The converse hiking boots were her favorite, despite the oddity they held in comparison to other boots. Even so, as some of those women slipped in their flat soled cowboy boots and other footwear, Heather still had tread that kept her feet from slipping on the dirt and rock. She merely brushed off questions about them and said she remembered them as a ' new line of shoe' that her father was trying out. A deep breath was taken as a light breeze teased the brim of her hat, which she kept in place with a hand resting on it momentarily. The rifle was in her other hand, just lightly swaying from the motion of her arm. Her eyes turned their focus down to her feet watching each step while moving down the hill until they reached the flat of the town.

They stopped at the sheriff's first, and Heather handed the gun over to the blonde, who disappeared into the house while thoughts still worked in Heather's mind. How on earth could she still keep those guns locked up after they'd been attacked? It made no sense really, but she wouldn't question it. Hell she could get kicked out doing things like that…couldn't she? Her boots carried her quietly to the saloon, one hand resting at the belt she was wearing. She frowned at the leather and gave it a small tug. She hadn't worn a belt in years, so to have one wrapped around her waist was very strange. The whole ordeal was strange really, getting used to the food, even though it was partially similar. She could deal with no television and no computer; hell that was nice. She could find things to do outside that were genuinely entertaining, rather stress about college, and that alone was a blessing. She had to bite her tongue numerous times in regards to what she knew though, but so far the little slips weren't even minded. At least they were all women here, and each was rather appreciative of her insight. Food seemed to be her main problem since she'd arrived. On more than one occasion, just due to hygienic reasons, her stomach turned to a point of misery for the past week after eating, and she was finally getting accustomed.

The brunette gave a sigh at the memory of home, pushing the doors to the saloon open. Sure enough, Casey was settled behind the bar, her dark eyes on the glass in her hand and the hat that normally rested upon her set of ringlet curls was resting beside her. "Hey Casey."

"Miss Young," she dipped her head in greeting, looking up from cleaning and tilting her head. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just…thinking is all." Her tongue ran over her teeth while setting on the bar with a sigh. "Kinda wishing I could remember a few things," the phrase had become her go to for when she thought of home, as she hadn't told them of any bit of her history.

"It'll come," Casey let her eyes close, setting the glass down and reaching for a glass bottle of whiskey, "I take it you and the Sheriff were praciticin' again? I heard shots outside."

"Yup," Heather nodded and then blinked, turning her green eyes back to her. "Out of curiosity…She mentioned a group of men being showing up a month or so ago?"

"The Swill brothers," Casey had paused in pouring, resuming her attention and soon slid a half full shot to the other woman. "Before that though was an old man and a Bounty hunter friend of his that was hurt. Sheriff said to take 'm in 'cause he was hurt bad, and the professor was friendly enough, I guess." She sighed, "Then those brothers came with some doomsday weapon by the military," she narrowed her eyes. "Wouldn't have a town if it weren't for Brisco and Lord Bowler," her bottom lip was bit momentarily, and rubbed against her top lip at the last name. "I probably wouldn't be here if it weren't for Bowler.."

"..The old man or?"

"No!" Casey shook her head. "Lord Bowler was also a bounty hunter." At the brunette's arched brow, she let out a breath and continued, "Brisco was with the professor." The doors opened again and Casey peeked up to see Jenny stepping through.

"You talkin' about Brisco and them?" Jenny smirked, "Smart one, for a man." She snickered and slid onto a stool beside Heather. "Owe our town to him at this point. And if that other fella wasn't around, we would've been out a bar keep." She nodded to Casey, taking her hat off and resting it upon the bar.

"Lord Bowler," Casey muttered, pouring a drink next for Jenny.

"Well regardless he helped you out from that damn machine." Jenny mumbled, the drink brought to her lips and taken in one gulp before sighing out.

"What did it look like?" Heather squinted. Doomsday machines had her a little intrigued, a brow arching wile a hand cupped her chin.

"Well it was strange, belt track instead of four tires...a cannon." Jenny trailed off as Casey poured her another drink. "We couldn't shoot it by any means, it was made of steel so thick nothing could touch it."

"Driven from the inside..?" Heather could easily picture a tank, chewing on the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling at history in the making.

"How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess." She shrugged, "I mean if you couldn't shoot at it, I would guess the steel would be used as protection for the operator. Makes sense to me at least." Heather tilted her head as intrigue took over her while a foot lazily swung back and forth. She hadn't even touched her drink yet, not that anyone seemed to mind. "If it was so special, how'd you stop it?"

"Well the professor had some weird contraption." Jenny leaned against the bar, using an elbow to keep herself up. "He and Brisco called it a Rocket. It moved by fire out the one end and it was at a point at this end," The woman began gesturing and drawing out with her hands to help the other visualize it a bit better, even though she really didn't need it. The term 'Rocket' said everything. "Apparently the old man wanted it to fly, but so far he hadn't done it yet." She shook her head with a half attempted chuckle. "I feel bad we destroyed his invention, but I don't think it'd go anywhere like that."

Heather was still getting over the fact that there was a man who had built a rocket in 1893. She almost imagined how humorous it would be if he had crazy white hair and said 'Great Scott!' all the time. A chuckle bubbled up after she took her drink, setting the glass down with a shrug. "Aw I dunno. It's a big world, and there's smart people all over." It was so hard not to blurt things out to these women, but at the same time…they were so isolated, how could she not just have the optimism and give the hints. "If he built the thing, he could always make another one," Heather shrugged, "I mean, who's to say we won't be flying into space here in the next seventy years or so.."

The other two women looked at her, brows rising considerably and looks of mild disbelief on their faces as they exchanged glances. In the end though it was Jenny who shook her head with a small smile. "I think we'll skip out on giving you any more of this," she nodded to the bottle and then looked over to Casey, "How many has she had?"

"Just that one."

"Hey, I can hold my liquor thank you," Heather smirked, though it faded as she slid the glass back to Casey. "I think I'm good though anyways…" The words trailed off as there were loud shouts from outside the saloon. Women's cries either of happiness or surprise, Heather couldn't tell. Either way, there was a voice in a lower octave than she was used to and it made all three frown.

"Another man?" Heather looked over as Jenny slipped away from the bar, forgoing her second drink and grabbing her hat. Heather looked over to Casey and the bar keep followed behind, Heather at her heels.

Upon running out, Heather bumped into a very flustered Katrina Schwenke, her eyes bright and a wide grin on her face. Well, at least there wasn't any worry of any harm, and it seemed Jenny had gotten a hold of her sister, Ilsa.

"What's goin' on?"

"Die Wissenschaftler ist hier!" the woman exclaimed, her grin almost to a Cheshire cat state as she yanked her sister from Jenny and took off to the entrance of the town.

"..D'you get German, 'Cause I don't." Heather winced and jogged after the two running women, her short legs barely able to keep up with them. Jenny and Casey were even passing her to catch sight of what looked to be a man riding in on horseback.

Casey skidded to a walk as the other women did, and Heather was glad for a pause to catch her breath while they squinted at the figure. "..You gotta be kiddin' me," Casey muttered.

"What?" Heather wheezed.

"Hello!" the elder gentleman had a wide smile as he dismounted, and seemed all the more pleasant as the women crowded him. "Hello, hello! I—Ladies!" The man's arms went out when he saw the two sisters approaching with a hurried walk, so as not to spook his mount. "Katrina, Ilsa, how are you!" His voice wasn't booming by any means, but Heather could hear him from the small distance now as he greeted the two blacksmiths. "Oh, it's lovely to see you. Oh! I've been learning German," he grinned almost playfully, "Ah-" He cleared his throat, "Du siehst…h-hübsch aus!"

More chuckles came from the two women and more words that Heather didn't understand was exchanged. Jenny was chuckling and Casey was merely shaking her head, now that she got the time to look at them.

"Can't pay attention to the sign, can you?" Jenny tilted her head, hands on her belt as the man jumped and frowned a little with confusion almost. She'd lost her smile, and squinted those blue eyes at him, and even the Schwenke sister's faces began to fall from excited to concerned.

"Why…Sheriff, I didn't mean to intrude." The man took a step back towards the horse with a small gulp. "I just thought, well—after everything?"

Jenny chuckled and shook her head. "After what you did, I can let you stay…for a couple days." She pointed at him, almost wagging a finger, "Are you passing through or are you here visiting?"

"Well…" the man looked at the two sisters who were grinning all over again while he seemed to fidget and clear his throat. "I was looking for some help from these two..if they'd allow it. I only needed a few pieces for a project, and I've never seen two more diligent workers.."

"…Am I missing something?" Heather blurted. What happened to 'No Man's Land' here? The two women were snickering and looking at the old man like he was some teacher and they were a couple of school girls. Jenny was actually joking, and Casey wasn't as cool and guarded in demeanor as she probably should've been. Hell even she was smiling!

The group looked over and Jenny nodded, motioning her forward. "Miss Young, I'd like to introduce you to the man with the Rocket; Professor Albert Wickwire." The blonde nodded to the man who grinned. "Professor, this is Miss Heather Young; she's a new addition to our town."

Heather had to pause a moment and stare. This guy!? She took a look up and down, his gray pants and jacket, the starch white shirt beneath. His hat was identical to his jacket in color, and gray tufts of hair peeked out beneath it, and even traveled down his sideburns. If she didn't know any better, she would've called him out as being Doc Brown under a new alias. Instead, as he stuck his hand out, she took it, feeling his give a squeeze as he shook.

"A pleasure, dear," He grinned widely and it actually made her give one of her own. "You live with a fine bunch of women, I'll tell you that."

"Yeah, I'm aware." The young woman snickered. "And you can just call me Heather, it'll be fine." She looked over to the horse and then back with a tilted head. "Y'know they were just mentioning your Rocket. I was wondering if maybe you could—"

The Schwenke sisters were already pushing him off and he widened his eyes soon sending a grin her way . "Ah- yes well I'd love to talk about that, if you're curious. I have new projects to discuss with these fine ladies at the moment!"

"Dinner at my place, Professor." Jenny called, "You can discuss then." The woman chuckled a bit and shook her head. "If he can find his way," she muttered under her breath. Turning she shook her head, waving off a few suspicious bystanders. "C'mon. Think I left a drink back at the bar."

"…How often does he visit?" Heather frowned a little, looking over her shoulder.

"This is the first time since the incident." Casey replied, giving a little frown.

"Aw now it's not a big deal," Jenny remarked, "Don't think I haven't seen Bowler slip past a couple times," a hand moved to Casey's back, a chuckle escaping the sheriff. "Let those two have their fun."

"So…you give exceptions to the rule then?" Heather arched a brow with a little look between them, and then watched as Jenny's smile fade.

"I've no problems with either man; they helped this town and I won't forget it."

"I'm not saying anything!" Heather put her hands up in defense. "I just wanted to clarify. I mean, it's not a big deal, and I agree if they saved you all and whatnot." She swallowed as they headed back to the saloon. "I just was wondering,"

"They're the only few," Casey remarked. "We haven't seen Brisco since and Bowler's only passed by _once_." She slid her gaze to Jenny. "He was on his way for a bounty and he didn't even stop in town. Other than that no one's been buy, and we like it that way."

"Alright," Heater mumbled out and winced, but looked over her shoulder where the blacksmithing area was. "I kinda wonder what he's asking the sisters to work on."

Jenny snickered then finally, "Trust me. After last time, I'm not sure you want to know."

* * *

Even so, by dinner time the professor had managed to find his way to Jenny's house and was thankfully not accompanied by either sister. He seemed more than happy to dive into his food, occasionally lifting his head and talking to Heather while she asked him questions, sitting across from him. Half of it she didn't quite catch, but that was fine. She was more intrigued with his enthusiasm. To see something like this in the process of being created, right before her eyes? She felt like she'd just turned into Marty McFly, and the thought kept her fully amused and at attention to the Professor.

"And then Brisco used it on the train tracks to catch up to one of John Bly's men. So then I asked myself 'why not take it on a tour of the world?' So I did." He leaned back, wiping his hands on a napkin and then set them in his lap. "I was on my way to do so when I ran into Brisco after he got handled by those Swill brothers," the man snorted as Jenny nodded. "That's when we came here."

"…And you took the other thing out with rocket?" Heather's head tilted and her brow quirked.

"Well yes, yes." He nodded, "It was a shame to see it go..I was making great progress I was actually getting some publicity while on my tour. Five cents a ride!"

"Well as much progress as you had Professor." Jenny pointed a fork in his direction. "I wasn't sure about it flying. Though this one here seems to think you're onto something." She nudged Heather who shrugged.

"Well sure, I mean…" Heather chewed up a bite of pork and swallowed it with a shrug. "I don't see how you couldn't get it in flight." She bit her bottom lip and glanced off to the side. "I mean even if it won't go past the atmosphere, imagine if you could get that…horizontal mind you, and get it cloud level…and even big enough that it'll hold people."

"..You want people on that thing, in the air?" Jenny leaned away from her in bewilderment.

"I mean, think about it. It takes a long time for Horses to travel usually…well—not a long time I guess, but long enough." She looked over to the professor, "Imagine if you could make a rocket, with an internal combustion engine, and you could transport passengers like you would a train, but through the air instead." She shrugged. "I mean, if you take off the little wings, and put larger ones out on either side, and maybe... something at the back for steering, like a boat?"

"You sound just like Brisco," He grinned at her, pointing a finger at her with a chuckle after a drink of water. "Traveling through the stars and- Oh! Do you wanna know my latest idea?" He leaned forward and grinned. "Deep sea exploration!" he chuckled and scooted out of his chair, moving around the table while pulling papers from his pocket and unfolding them. Both women leaned to the papers so they could see. "I'm building a suit that- with this contraption here- you can pump air to. That way, you'll not get wet, and you'll be able to breathe underwater in this suit," he tapped the paper, "while exploring the floor of the ocean!"

Now that was a drawing she recognized. Heather's eyes brightened at the first diving suit, her gaze turning to the professor and a wide grin on her face. "Have you got it done?"

"The Schwenke sisters are helping work on the helmet as we speak!" he exclaimed. His face fell a little and then sighed, "Unfortunately I'll need more funding to be able to test it in deep waters, I'm afraid. But I have a tank to test the oxygen pump I built."

"Crazy," Jenny shook her head, picking up plates that were empty or not touched for very long. "Both of you…Best be careful there, Professor. One of these goes bad and it's a good way to get killed."

"I think you'll get the funding." Heather grinned, "I mean, if it's the government who needs to fund you…could always tell 'em the potential to find sunken treasure in the deep," she frowned a little, "You better be sure to test pressure though, I mean..water pressure and all, otherwise you could get crushed if you go too far to the ocean. The floor there's undeniably far….and you'd have to keep in mind any ocean life; best to stick with ponds or lakes till you get there."

"Well of course!" the professor tilted his head and arched a brow. "You're very clever for a woman of your age." He offered a little smile, "May I ask where you're from?"

 _Uh oh._ The very question had her freezing up, but Jenny called from the kitchen. "She can't tell you that," When the blonde appeared, she was wiping her hands on her pants, having cleared up the table "We found her out cold much like Brisco'd been when you showed up. Bad knock to the head and she couldn't remember a thing. Not where she came from…just who she was."

"Yeah," Heather managed a smile, relieved that someone could catch her lie before she had to come up with another one and shoot herself in the foot doing so. "I just remember being with my Dad, and that's it. I can't even remember what I was doing to get hurt."

"I see…" the professor rubbed his chin, perking up. "Well I hope you find your father, sometime, Miss Young. Being a father myself, I'd feel terrible if I lost my daughter..."

The brunette nodded and smiled, licking over her lips with a little frown. "...I hope I find my dad too."

"You won't find him here, that's for sure." He looked between both women and stood to his full height. "The best way to look for him would be to go out into the world."

"What-are you suggesting she leave? She's safe here." Jenny frowned.

"Safe, but without any idea of where she belongs," he lifted a slender finger and then pointed to Heather. "How would she find her father in a ghost town where no men are allowed?" The man rubbed the back of his neck then with a shrug." Logically, her best chance to look for him would be out in the world! And maybe she won't even need to find him. Perhaps they'll find her."

"And what if he's the reason she got hurt?" Jenny folded her arms over her chest with a squint of her eyes. "Or what if she gets killed? I know how the world is outside of here."

"You don't know that though," the professor twisted his lips in a small frown, giving a little shake of his head. "Not all men double cross and are out to harm women…I would think you'd understand that at this point."

"With all due respect, Professor, keep your attention to your project and let it stay there." Jenny breathed out and looked apologetic, yet her lips were pressed in a firm line of resolve. "I don't mind that you're here, but we are still 'no man's land' and so I don't expect frequent visits. I'll respect your work and you'll respect my town." She nodded, "If you'll excuse me, you know your own way out."

Heather lifted her brows as Jenny moved upstairs, looking over as the elder man sighed and grabbed for his hat. "…Sorry about that," Heather slipped from her chair and followed him to the door, scratching at her head. "..I wasn't really expecting that."

"Neither was I," he admitted and then shrugged, "I should've though...from what I understand, sheriff Taylor's been through quite a bit." He looked over as he opened the door with a sigh. "I do hope you think about what I said though. I'd even be willing to take you with me, that way even if you don't find him..I could always use the support for my work." He offered a little half smile. "I'll be leaving the morning after tomorrow."

Heather watched as he left, bidding a goodnight while leaning against the doorway with a tilt of her head. Now she had options: To stay in the haven that she was enjoying, and not worry about men at all. Or to go enjoy the full West of the world and live in it while she was still around in this odd dream thing.

"…I'll think about it."


	4. The Choice is Mine

"You're serious?"

The words made Heather wince, considering the snarl behind them. Looking up from her bangs, she managed to swallow the lump of anxiety in her throat as Jenny stared her down. The whole night, Heather had thought over the professor's offer, and while she knew her father wouldn't be found, the offer could always be used for other purposes. She'd woke up to find Jenny missing, and so she went to the first place she could think to find the woman…her office. "You can't tell me he didn't have a point, sheriff," she muttered softly.

Jenny sighed out, a palm over her forehead as she paced beside her desk, looking over to the empty jail cells. "That is not a world for you." She pointed out the window of the jail while narrowing her gaze back to the shorter woman. "You realize that right? It's not for any of us. The professor may admire your wit, but who else?" She gestured out again with a little huff. "Rosa wouldn't be a doctor anywhere else but here, and do you really think Casey could run a saloon if we left here?"

"I know, I know!" Heather put her hands up, only to rake her fingers through the mess that was her hair from this morning. "Look I understand, and I love the town, Jenny—"

"Sheriff."

"Jenny," Heather repeated, meeting her gaze. "But you've got to understand, I'm not out there to try and make a living, I'm out there to find something!"

The blonde woman shook her head with a sigh, "You said so yourself you don't even remember anything other than being with your dad, and when we found you…" she shook her head again as a grimace marred her features. "I don't think you realize how the world is out there," she spoke softly now. "You think you'll have some happy reunion and you don't even know how you got hurt or why."

Dark brows dropped as Heather's eyes narrowed in thought. "You honestly think my father would just…leave me out at the outskirts of a ghost town for dead?" She never asked why these women were out here. She had a feeling it was due to family issues, and husband problems or whatever. Considering how some movies portrayed men…she would've too. But as the professor had said, not all men were that way. "You don't know him."

"And you can't remember him," Jenny reminded her, arms crossing over her chest. "And you'd be surprised what a father would do in certain situations."

Heather felt her shoulders tense, her jaw clenching as she averted her gaze from the woman. The problem was she _did_ remember her father, and never once would he hurt her the way Jenny was suggesting. To think someone who didn't even know him could declare such accusations was enough to make her snarl. She wasn't _supposed_ to remember though. Tongue in cheek, she breathed deeply, returning her focus to Jenny. "I'm going, Sheriff Taylor, whether you want me to or not." She gave a glare just as the woman shot her with one in return. "I honestly can't thank you enough for everything you've done…but you can't keep me here, even if you are Sheriff."

"I could put you in here till he leaves." Jenny tilted her head to the jail cells.

"…Then you're no less controlling than the men you speak ill of," it slipped before she could even stop it, green eyes widening just as the blue ones turned ice cold. "..Sorry," Heather was quick to apologize, but bolted just before Jenny could even think to take a swing. Surely, she would for that comment. Heather heard the woman call after her, but she didn't stop. Instead, she bolted out of the Sheriff's office and moved straight to the Schweke's place. _Stupid. Stupid._ _ **Stupid!**_ Why would she ever think it was a smart idea to even say something like that!? She didn't really, but that filter for her mouth was growing ever thinner as she was growing older...but she wasn't even that old! Hell she wasn't close to even thirty yet! Old enough to drink, but not old enough to watch her mouth. Running was helping her mind focus on other things while another thought prickled at her neck. She was going to go out and see the world just before the 20th century! Biting her bottom lip she skidded to a halt to see the professor and Katrina standing outside, her hands catching a wooden fence to both stop herself and lean on while regaining her breath.

"Ah! Miss Young!" The professor hoisted up a spherical, metal object, big enough to fit his head in. The old diving suit helmet a large bubble practically with a glass front. "Look! They did it! What did I tell you!?" He was grinning more like a child at Christmas time.

"P-Professor Albert," Heather wheezed, looking up and then offering a weak smile. "That's great...by the way." Gulping air, she offered another grin. "I'm going with you," she managed, standing straighter and watching as his eyes widened. "Tomorrow. I'm leaving with you tomorrow."

"Excellent!" Albert beamed, setting the helmet down and clapping her on the shoulder. "Yes, that's excellent!" Her shoulder was shaken by him gently before he released it and hefted the helmet back up. "I expect I'll see you in the morning then, yes? I can uh…I can swing by the sheriff's in the morning and get you?"

"Absolutely, but ah," Heather winced and shook her head. "Don't stop at Jenny's." She bit her bottom lip, "I think it'd be best if I just met you out here in the morning or something."

"She still doesn't approve." The old man lifted his hat, moving through the graying hair and giving a small sigh. "I suspected as such, but you've made the right choice, I guarantee it! You won't regret the decision." He was moving away from the Schwenke sister and began speaking in a lower town to Heather, "You best get ready and pack, in case…" he shrugged, "Well who knows what the sheriff may try."

"I don't think she will…" Heather frowned a little, but nodded her understanding. "I pack light anyway," it wasn't hard considering she didn't have much anyhow. Clothes…that was about it. She took a nod and jogged along back to the Sheriff's house, moving up the stairs after slipping in the unlocked door. Heading up the stairs, she veered off to the left into the room that had been hers for…

Staring at the bed, she blinked and felt her eyes narrow considerably. She'd been here for…a month? It didn't even seem like it had been that long. Moving into the room, she let her hands slide over the wooden chair that had been pushed back into the corner of the room. Her eyes drifted shut, leaning against the wall while she let her mind wander, drift off to a bedroom she used to have.

A queen sized bed, with a brown and teal comforter…pale blue sheets, a shiny wooden headboard and no footboard. The frame for either wouldn't fit the bed, so the headboard wasn't attached and just wobbled against the wall she'd settled it against. The walls were white and littered with sketch doodles she had. A blue painted dresser to the left by her window…a closet, a dome like chair. Clothes were everywhere, a bookshelf was cluttered with mystery novels by the door…

Her eyes opened to the wooden floor, the small window and the bed with a quilt and white sheets. Her chest tightened, and the vision of the empty bedroom blurring. A whole month had gone by and she was still here. Her boots thudded with her few steps to the bed, slumping as she sat at the edge of it while a hand moved up to rub at her eyes. Clearly this wasn't a dream…though whether or not she was dead was debatable to her still. No one knew if there was an afterlife, let alone what it had to offer. But if she'd died? There was so much she hadn't done... How would her dad even feel to see his daughter dead by some idiot fall? Running a hand through her hair, she took a deep breath that shook in her chest. She had to believe she wasn't dead. It wasn't true, and this was just….weird. There had to be a way back home. There had to-

"…Second thoughts?" The voice made her jump, and she looked up to see Jenny leaning in the doorway with her arms over her chest.

"No," Heather shook her head and turned her gaze down to her boots. "Just thinking about my family's all."

"You remember?"

"Ah—yeah." Heather bit her bottom lip as the blonde moved to sit next to her. "Not a lot, I don't remember…what happened." She licked over her teeth and sighed, not sure if the twist in her stomach was from lying or the fact she was missing home. "I know I had my mom, my dad…two sisters." She twisted her gaze from the sheriff to the floor again. "I remember my older sister had a boy recently, so I have a nephew," She felt her throat tighten and she swallowed past the lump. "I…" She shook her head. "I've got to find my way home, sheriff." She slowly looked over again to the blue eyes searching her face. "I don't have a choice. If I can find my way home out there..." She nodded to the window. "I like it here, but I can't stay here. The professor's right."

Jenny's lips twisted in a small frown, rising up to her feet with a small breath. "…I'm sorry for what I said earlier," she gave a deep breath, hands on her hips as her gaze turned down to the brunette, "That doesn't mean that what I said isn't true… You be careful tomorrow, and if you don't find what you're looking for, you come back here." She waited to see a nod from her, tilting her head and waving for her to follow. "…You're not staying here tonight either,"

"What?" That had Heather scrambling to her feet, her eyes narrowing as she hurried after with a frown. "..You're kicking me out because I'm leaving!?"

"No," Jenny looked over her shoulder, paused and then shrugged. "Well, partially, but…" She let out a breath and shook her head. "Just come with me. I want you to meet someone."

The very thought had Heather frowning, jogging after the woman as they left her house and moved further into town. "I don't even have anything packed though." Her gaze looked up as they found a barn, making her brows raise up considerably.

"Don't worry about that," Pushing the doors open, Jenny stepped in and waited for Heather to follow suit. There were a few stalls empty, a few others that were occupied by a horses of all sizes and colors, and Heather paused to smile lightly at the few who were looking curiously. "..You can't go anywhere without a horse." They made their way about halfway in the barn for Jenny to stop at a particular stall. A click of her tongue had the blue roan confined in the stall rearing his head, dark eyes fixated on both women. Standing up straight, he had to be roughly 16 hands at least. "..This is Bandit," Jenny reached a hand out and the horse leaned to nose at her palm. "When we had the incident…we took a few losses, and his owner was one." Jenny took a deep breath and looked over. "He gets a bit of exercise, but not much…" there was a pause and she looked over. "Tell me you're at least familiar with horses."

"It's been while since I road, but yeah." Heather moved forward, her hand out flat for the Gelding to lean forward and nose at her palm, his tongue dragging over to slime it and her fingers, while his lips wriggled in attempt to catch her fingers. She scooted around and opened the gate to his stall, slipping in to get a better look. His legs were entirely black, matching his mane, tail and nose. With the light that was coming in from the windows, she could see the flecks of black almost in a leopard print against the silvery blue of his body. "Any idea what type he is?"

"Brumby," Jenny remarked. "That's what Alice called him. I guess it's some type of mountain horse or something. He's pretty calm for his build."

"Brumbies are," Heather nodded, "Australian Mountain horses…" she came back to stroke over Bandit's muzzle, blinking and looking over to Jenny. "..Wait, you said Alice is gone?" She frowned and then looked over to Bandit and then back. "Are you…?"

"You have the rest of the day to make friendly with him," Jenny nodded. "He's picky about people since Alice, so if he doesn't take to you, we've got another that'll work. I'll get what clothes you need. Alice kept his saddle in that chest next to his stall, bridles over there." She pointed to the peg next to his stall and smirked, soon turning away from her, "And you'll be sleeping in here, so I hope that's not a problem."

"…You're kicking me to the barn?"

"I'll bring you a blanket out," Jenny looked over with a grin. "This was your choice, remember."

Heather stared with wide eyes as Jenny slipped out of the barn, leaving it open and letting more sun into the barn. Her jaw was dropped, and she jumped when the Bandit's nose bumped her cheek, the blue roan nickering softly. "..Well, Bandit." She tilted her head, reaching up to tease her fingers through the black mane as he nickered. "I guess it's you and me tonight." The nose pushing into her chest had her arching a brow. "Y'look more like a Beau to me. What if I called you Beau Bandit? Or BB?" She jumped a bit as his lips pinched at her shirt, trying to tug at it and earning her a yelp. "'Ey! Non've that!" she squinted at him, two fingers gently tapping his muzzle. She looked to the bridle and sighed, climbing up on the wood of his stall and reaching for it. Turning back to him, she slipped the light brown leather over, a hand sliding up to the top of his head as he tried to fight. A small pinch just past and between his ears had him nearly grunt and drop his head, and she began rubbing the spot soon after. "Good boy…" she pulled the bridle the rest of the way, strapping it in place while he chomped and moved the bit in his mouth. "Well, we've got a while till dark. Let's go for a walk."


End file.
